mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
UMHUC:Policies
From the Mortypedia Wiki, where everything is about UMHUC. Welcome to the UMHUC Policies page. This is the page where there are rules to Mortypedia Wiki. If you disagree with any policy on Mortypedia Wiki, feel free to contact us at unclemortytvseries@umhuc.biz.ly A list of policies for Mortypedia Wiki are below the contents. User policies *All editors are equal - Any editors on Mortypedia Wiki are the same. Just like Jarradversalwcgw staff members, expect that they have more privledges. Everyone on Mortypedia Wiki are treated the same so if you edit an article which isn't protected, it will be allowed as long as it is not offensive. *Assume good faith - Unless there is conclusive evidence to the contrary, always assume that an editor's actions were an attempt to improve the wiki. *Don't delete discussions – Don't delete previous discussions. These include user talk pages. *Don't edit userpages – Under normal circumstances, don't edit someone else's userpage. *Good faith wanted - Unless there is conclusive evidence to the contrary, always assume that an editor's actions were an attempt to improve the wiki. *Don't delete pages - This is a reason why the protection for some articles are needed. It prevents people by deleting pages which are "vital" to Mortypedia. For example, the Jarradversal council page is vital, and is heavily protected. *Don't feed offenders - Do not under any circumstances feed offenders. It will not help Mortypedia Wiki. *Be responsible - Meaning by responsible, it is telling to have some common sense to help out an article which is either not completed or lots of errors. It will help this Wiki. *Blocking policy - Blocking is how Administrators of this Wiki prevent a user account or an IP address from editing Mortypedia Wiki. *User treatment policy - Be nice and do not try and start crap on Mortypedia Wikia. Page and file policies *Copyrights - All content on the official UMHUC websites (http://www.umhuc.biz.ly) is under the license of Jarradversal and it's law enforcement. (Jarradversal has a small group of law enforcement). *Speedy deletion - All useless or offensive pages will be put up for speedy deletion which will be removed in an hour or two. *Deletion policy - The deletion policy helps Mortypedia Wiki to delete useless articles. See the Speedy deletion page. *Don't edit user pages. This is one of the main no no's of Mortypedia. You do not have any permission to edit a user page. *Granularity - Anything notable may have its own article. *Images and Media policy - All images and any media will be under the copyright of Jarradversal. It may be under the licenses of Jarradversal but you may use the photo you posted onto Mortypedia Wikia. *Point of view - All Mortypedia articles such as this article or any other article must be written from a point of view. *Future development - This is meaning by what is happening to UMHUC or a storyline which is under the Spolier policy. It may be allowed if there is any evidence. If not, it will be deleted. *Ownership - None of the users own the pages they edit. *Users of UMHUC don't deserve articles - This is meaning by do not make an article about you yourself, someone else or a group of any kind which is not related to UMHUC. *Protection policy - Pages should be fully editable unless they are highly targeted by vandalism or high traffic pages such as the main page. *Character guide - Characters of UMHUC have their own page as specific. This will give more information about the character on Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars. *Redirecting - A redirect is a page created specifically to take a searcher straight to another article, even without the accurate name. They can be used in a variety of situations to help the users of this wiki. *Spoiler policy - Due to the encyclopaedic nature of Mortypedia Wikia, some pages like Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars (TV series) has plots or storylines which will spoil the next season. So read if you dare to find out what will happen. *Store Style Guide - This page shows the fine examples of standarlising stores found in the UMHUC. This is intended to be a guideline only, and not any form of a set policy that absolutely must be adhered to at all time. *Style guide - The style guide helps to make any pages of Mortypedia Wikia sustainable and is eligable to be read. One way or another, If all articles are "twins" it would be easier to read. You can also put in info boxes for the main information without in sentences, put a table, pictures which a brief discription or a video to properly explain the article. Reading this is important so that readers are able to read without a mass of errors. *Three-revert rule - Explain your changes in the edit summary, user corresponding pages and do not behave like an animal. *Trivia policy - Be aware of what you put into an article's trivia section. Information must be notable, proven and unsuitable for other parts of the article. Community policies *Consensus - Consensus is about how editors work with others. Consensus is the wiki's fundamental model for decision-making. *Protectsite - Administrators of this Wiki page have the right to protect pages. This is to ensure that no main or high traffic pages are vandalised. *UMHUC:Mortypedia Wiki is not... - If there is any pages which are harmful to the community, it will be deleted. *Use common sense - Please use common sense which will help out with the Mortypedia Wikia community. Essays *Be bold - Be bold enough to change any errors on an article. *Honestly - Be honest with the article you're making. Find information which is truthful and write it in your own words. *Profanity - Profanity is not allowed on Mortypedia Wiki, but it is limited by accepted policies. The context is more important than words used, but use it with care. *Don't be a fuckwit - Don't be a fuckwit to others. Category:Policies